Embodiments generally relate to inventory management. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of images to augment inventory management systems.
Retail establishment (e.g., store) management may be complex, depending upon the size of the establishment. For example, locating particular products in a large retail establishment may be a challenge to customers as well as employees, particularly as product locations change and individuals' memories fade. Indeed, time consuming product searches may negatively impact the shopping experience from the customer's perspective, and may increase labor costs with regard to tracking inventory, stocking items and assisting customers, from the retailer's perspective.